


Day Two: Long Distance Relationship

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: "You know," Thomas mused, taking a bite out of his pizza. It was late in Paris, almost one, and he had already eaten dinner with Lafayette hours ago but he had gotten hungry while waiting for James to come online. "I think I'm going to miss our skype dates when I come home."James gave him a completely unimpressed look, cutting his chicken into small chunks. He had just gotten back to his apartment after class and had barely had the time to warm up the meals he'd prepared for that week before Thomas Skype called him.





	Day Two: Long Distance Relationship

"I miss you," James said softly, staring at the little picture of Thomas' face on his laptop screen. Thomas smiled, the soft light of the rising sun casting a gentle glow over Thomas' face. 

"I miss you too," Thomas whispered, brushing his hair out of his face. "It's only a couple months though."

"Four," James corrected, shifting slightly where he was laying in bed. "It's four months, six days, and twelve hours until you return home."

"You got a countdown going, Jemmy?" Thomas chuckled, glancing over at something behind his laptop. He was up and sat at his desk since it was almost seven there and he would have to get ready for class soon. 

"Yes," James said before yawning. "I miss you."

"I'll be back before you know it," Thomas said. "It's pretty late there, James. You should get some sleep. You have class in the morning right?"

"Yeah," James sighed, adjusting his pillow under his head. "It's hard to sleep without you here though."

Thomas gave James a sad smile, "I'll stay on the call until you fall asleep. I can bore you with the essay I'm writing for my Philosophy class."

"Okay," James whispered. "Love you, Thomas."

"I love you too, James," Thomas whispered, smiling as his boyfriend closed his eyes.

\---

"Madison? Are you paying attention?"

"Hmmm?" James looked up from his phone. "Were you saying something, Hamilton?"

"Yes, I was," Alexander huffed. "What's got you so distracted?"

"Nothing," James said, locking his phone and resting it face down on the table. 

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," Alexander said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, either way, it's none of your business, Hamilton," James said, flipping open his textbook. "We're working together on a project, not friends." James' phone buzzed, making him glance down and pick it up quickly. He turned it over, smiling at the notification of a message from Thomas before opening it. 

_Laf is making me go up the Eiffel Tower. Send help._

James huffed at the message before shooting back a quick reply.

_You poor thing._

"Is that from your boyfriend?" Alexander asked, leaning over James' shoulder and reading the messages. James startled, not realising Alexander had moved from his spot across from him. 

"Yes," James said, locking his phone and putting it down. "Did no one teach you that it's rude to read other people's messages?"

"Sure," Alexander shrugged, moving back to his spot. "But I don't particularly care."

"No wonder you don't have many friends, Hamilton," James said, picking up his pen and opening his notebook. 

\---

"By the time I get back my French is going to be amazing." 

"I'm sure it will be, Thomas."

"You sound sick, James, have you been taking your meds?"

"Of course I have. I've just got a little cold. I'm fine, Thomas, don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright. So, Lafayette and I are going to Nice this weekend. We're leaving on Friday afternoon and coming back on Monday. It's going to be great."

"That sounds like lots of fun. Make sure to take pictures."

"I will don't worry. How long is it now?"

"Three months, six days, five hours."

"I miss you, James."

"I miss you too, Thomas."

"I've got to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too, Jemmy."

\---

TO Thomas:

Think anyone would notice if I killed Hamilton?

 

TO James:

I mean based on what you've told me about him probably

 

TO Thomas:

Unfortunate

You'd bail me out of jail right?

 

TO James:

I'm still in France, Jemmy

 

TO Thomas:

Only for another two months, fifteen days, and seven hours

 

TO James:

Do you just know that off the top of your head?

 

TO Thomas:

Yes

 

TO James:

Really?

 

TO Thomas:

No 

I have a countdown clock on my phone

 

TO James:

Aww Jem

You miss me

 

TO Thomas:

Of course, I do

 

TO James:

I miss you too

\---

"You know," Thomas mused, taking a bite out of his pizza. It was late in Paris, almost one, and he had already eaten dinner with Lafayette hours ago but he had gotten hungry while waiting for James to come online. "I think I'm going to miss our skype dates when I come home."

James gave him a completely unimpressed look, cutting his chicken into small chunks. He had just gotten back to his apartment after class and had barely had the time to warm up the meals he'd prepared for that week before Thomas Skype called him. 

"I mean this is fun," Thomas continued, a string of cheese hanging down from the pizza slice. 

"I would much prefer to have you here with me," James said, taking a bite of his own food. "I miss being able to touch you."

Thomas smirked, "Oh? And how do you want to touch me, my darling James."

"Not in any way like that if you keep being an ass," James said, rolling his eyes. 

"You wound me," Thomas said, placing an overly dramatic hand on his chest before growing serious. "How long is it now?"

"One month, three days, and twelve hours," James said, glancing down at his phone to make sure he was correct. He was.

"We should celebrate when I get back," Thomas said, mouth half full with another bite of pizza. "Throw a big party in my honor."

"I'd much rather have a private celebration," James said, smiling a bit, a mischevious look in his eye. "I have plans for you."

"Oh!" Thomas looked delighted. "Do tell."

"Nope," James smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"I'm counting down the seconds," Thomas said, smiling brightly at his boyfriend. James returned the smile before ducking his head to continue eating. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)


End file.
